Holidays With the Cullens
by Mrs.Wholesome
Summary: Jealous cousins, a New York mansion, adoptions, and lots of drama-not to mention a green eyed God across the hall from you, what more could you ask for on Christmas besides a few nice lemons? BxE JxA RxE REDONE
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One:_

**Bella**

I was ecstatic when Alice invited Rose and me to spend Christmas with her family. Apparently, the plan was to fly out to New York to spend Christmas with the rest of the Cullen clan, whom I had never met before.

Secretly, though, this was the perfect opportunity for me to make my move in transferring schools. I had gotten accepted to NYU as an education major in the spring semester. I had yet to tell anyone, though.

"Bella, are you ready?" Alice called as she walked into my room. Her hair was- as usual spiked in all different directions. She had on a red cashmere sweater, black skinny jeans and Uggs.

"Yeah, I'm all packed," I said.

"Okay, let's get going!" Alice said. She pulled me by my arm**,** **bouncing up and down excitedly**. She was more excited at the idea of all the New York and shopping she could get done.

If she had her way, we would have been gone two weeks before Christmas and cut short the time I had to visit Charlie when I came home. He was sad to hear that I was moving across the country and would miss me. I was worried about how he would survive with out at least one home cooked meal a week.

**----&----**

Jasper, Rosalie, and I were accompanying the Cullen's-who consisted of Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Emmett- to Carlisle's sister's house for Christmas this year. We made it to the airport and I got to sit in first class! Carlisle had been nice enough to pay for my ticket as well as Jasper and Rose's.

The food was wonderful; I got the lobster tail with steamed broccoli. I got the general biography of the rest of the Cullen's. Alice had told me about them but not in great detail.

"So, there's Aunt Liz, Uncle Edward Sr., but we call him Tony because of his middle name.

They have two kids, Edward Jr.-who likes to be called Edward, and Evelyn. Edward's our age and Evelyn is fourteen- remember these names," she told me.

The flight from Seattle to New York was about six hours. Three of those hours I spent snoozing in my oh-so-comfortable chair. The other three were spent watching _Sweeney Todd_on my laptop.My ears popped as we began to descend to the ground.

"We hope you enjoyed your flight, thank you for flying Delta," the flight attendant said as we exited. I walked into LaGuardia airport for the first time. It was like every other airport in the world so it was nothing special. We spent half our time walking to the terminal to get our bags. Alice was already spouting things about the shopping we could do and almost made a mad dash to a souvenir shop that was in the international wing. Luckily, Carlisle grabbed the collar of her sweater just in time.

"Where's Emmett?" Rose asked when we made it to the terminal. Everyone looked around for him.

"There!" Esme shrieked, pointing to the baggage claim. And low and behold, there was Emmett relaxing in between suitcases that were going around. He waved at us before taking the position of someone sleeping, curled into a ball with his thumb in his mouth.

A security guard came and practically chased after Emmett to tell him to get off. So he did, and he tumbled right into the Security, knocking them both to the ground.

Carlisle groaned and made his way over to the two, the rest of us following behind closely.

"Excuse me sir, I am so sorry for my son's behavior. He's fallen on his head quite a bit when he was younger and I think it's caused permanent brain damage," Carlisle apologized, helping the guard up. He growled under his breath and walked away. Emmett stood up and was soon back on the ground when Rose smacked him the back of his head with more force than usual.

"We can't take you anywhere!" She yelled at him, hands on her hips.

Unfortunately, it was true. Everywhere we went, Emmett was sure to cause trouble.

We finally got our baggage though. I had only brought one suitcase and a tote- much like everyone else. Alice of course, had somehow gotten away with bringing six suitcases with out Esme or Carlisle knowing.

"Alice, I'm not paying for the extras, you better get a job because I refuse," Carlisle told her in a voice that I rarely heard in all the years I'd known the Cullen's.

"Don't 'but Dad' me, I'm not doing it, the limit was two bags," He hissed.

Alice stomped her foot and pouted. Usually when she did this, Carlisle would give in but not this time.

"Carly!"

I heard a shriek and before I knew it, a blur of brown and white whipped past me, leaving me in disarray and clung to Carlisle. He wrapped his arms around the mysterious woman and kissed her forehead.

"How've you been Lizzy?" He said in a teasing voice. Her face twisted up and she put her feet back on the ground.

This woman- Lizzy- had dark brown hair with Carlisle's blue eyes. She looked really young in her white parka, white faux fur boots, and matching hat. She had white mittens on as well and a red turtle neck.

"Oh, I completely forgot my manners, I'm Elizabeth-Carlisle's sister, but you can call me Liz, Lizzy, anything but Beth." She smiled and shook hands with Jasper, Rosalie and myself.

"I'm Bella," I said, introducing myself.

"It's so nice to meet you, Bella," she said, giving me a tight hug. She and Esme seemed to be a lot alike; maybe they were just natural people persons.

"Tony is working tonight, there was a shipment delay at the job and he had to go straighten it out. Edward is stuck in the library- as usual. He told me 'my grades are far more important than seeing family arrive at the airport" Liz mocked.

I looked to Alice to see her and Emmett cracking up. "So... how is our… _cousin_?" Alice asked, giggles threatening to spill from her lips.

"He's wonderful. He got a full scholarship to NYU and is studying to become a pediatrician. He had a bit of a growth spurt since you've last seen him," Liz explained.

Alice nodded, a snort escaping her. Emmett was red in the face. Jasper looked...in pain-but he always looked like that so that wasn't an issue. Rose had a small smirk playing on her lips; she was probably the only of the people that knew Edward that wasn't laughing- except Liz, Carlisle, and Esme.

"So I saw, he grew to be so handsome, he looked like a model," Esme said. She and Liz began to go on a tangent about Edward. What was so spectacular about him?

"Alice, what's the big deal about this guy?" I asked her as the adultsstarted talking.

"Cousin Edward...he's a bit of a geek. We haven't seen him in almost seven years- since I was fifteen and Emmett was sixteen. But Edward, since we were kids-_,_ he wore thick glasses- like Harry Potter's, was super skinny, pale-looking and had the weirdest interests. He would study the anatomy of animals, especially jungle cats, like lions, leopards, cheetahs, all of those.

His hair was a mess, he's the only one in the whole family with red hair and was ridiculously clumsy- and no matter what Emmett and I did to him, he would smile and laugh along with us!" She slapped my arm playfully before busting out in full laughter.

I tried to find the humor in it. Emmett was laughing to, his booming voice, practically shaking the airport. Rose look disappointed but had a rueful smile on her face. Jasper still looked in pain-as usual. "I don't get why it's so funny-and what's wrong with being clumsy?!" I demanded.

"Bella, he used to collect rocks-his room had and entire shelf filled with different types of rocks-from metamorphic to igneous!" she tried to reason.

I snorted a bit. Okay, that was pretty geeky.

"Edward!" Esme squealed, jumping on the man.

My eyes almost popped out of there sockets. This was the Edward Alice was just telling me about? He looked like something out of a magazine. He wrapped his **arms** around his Aunt and smiled crookedly at her. That smile made me melt.

"Hi Aunt Esme," He murmured into her light brown hair.

"How have you been?!" Esme asked him excitedly.

"I've been good, working hard to get my bachelors in child medicine. I took a minor of child psychology," h_e _said. Hegrinned at her.

"All A's I hope," Esme tsked.

"Of course," he said. He turned to Carlisle and shook his hand and both of them gave each other a clap on the back.

Edward turned to us next and took long strides to Rosalie. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"You look amazing, Edward," She smiled at him. He blushed slightly and kissed her cheek as well. They released each other and he turned to Jasper.

"Jasper, am I correct?" Edward asked my blonde friend.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," Jasper said with a small smile, his voice a bit distance. They shook hands and Edward turned to me.

"I assume you're Bella," he said. He gave me that ridiculously hot crooked grin and lifted my hand to his lips, letting them brush lightly over my knuckles.

A jolt of electricity passed through my body as he did. "Y-Yeah. Nice to m-meet you," I stuttered out.

He chuckled and released my hand. "The pleasure is mine," he murmured. We broke out of our world by the looks everyone was giving us.

"Well, I'll see you all tonight; I'll be back around eight." He smiled softly and walked out the door.

My heart sank as he I sighed and looked to everyone else. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to get some more sleep," It was already six o'clock and, the jet lag was catching up to me.

"Alright, do you guys want anything to eat? We could stop by a restaurant on the way home. Tony will be there soon, I could ask him to pick up something," Liz offered. We all declined and piled into the limo she had rented just for all of us.

The limo went through Queens, which looked a lot like older East Coast cities, like everywhere. I wasn't impressed until I saw the Manhattan skyline as we crossed a bridge. "We're about to leave Astoria and cross the Queensboro Bridge," Liz said.

I felt like I was in a movie, gazing out the window.

"When are we going to go to the shopping district?" Alice asked. I had some idea where the neighborhoods were. I knew that Liz and Tony lived on Riverside Dr, which overlooked the Jersey shore on the river in uptown on the Upper West Side. Once we got off the bridge, everywhere I looked, there was concrete.

I looked to the sky, and there were sky scrapers. I craned my neck to see and I saw planes flying and a few stars. It was completely different from Forks where everything was green and wet. I mean, yes it was cold but that was probably the only similarity between the two. Liz gave us an impromptu tour of the City.

I had never been impressed by any city I had traveled to before. There were people everywhere on the sidewalks, Christmas and Hanukah decorations on the buildings and ads on the top of the cabs. I recognized certain sites from movies and TV.

"We're going into uptown," Liz explained. "And here's Central Park." Rose practically trampled me to get to the window on the Park side of the limo. "Don't miss the Park Hotel!" Liz cried. I trampled over Rose to get to the other side of the limo to see the giant Park Hotel.

There was so much to see. I felt like Dorothy in Oz. Liz pointed out the Metropolitan Museum of Art, the Guggenheim and several other landmark museums. "We're almost home."

We stopped in front of one block of townhouses. "Welcome to 12 East 81st street, we are steps away from the Metropolitan Museum, I'll show you to your rooms," Liz said like a bell hop. I let a smile grow on my face as I got out of the car.

Liz opened the first two doors with the key Edward had gotten for her and then walked through the grand foyer to another large, mahogany door and opened it. The doorman greeted Liz as 'Mrs. Masen' and she smiled at him. She opened the door and let us all walk in with our bags.

"Okay, girls, you are on the second floor- to the right. You have to share a room- but we got two more beds so you won't be crammed in there," Liz instructed us.

"Boys, you are on the same floor, to the left, you don't have to share a room, though. I thought that would be awkward; choose out of those two rooms. Esme, Carlisle, you're bunking on the third floor, same as Tony and me, you have the room to the right of the stairs. The den is downstairs, so don't worry, there's lots of games for you guys," Liz said.

I couldn't believe we were here. This house was amazing. There was a small walkway to get up the five steps that led into a room with a tan couch and a black, grand piano on a platform, as well as an impressive collection of books, a beautiful fireplace with pictures on the mantel, and a bar.

There were two doors on either side of the long windows that led to the tiny terrace in front of the house. There was a window through wall that the couch was against. I could see the long dining room table through there it with a beautiful chandelier above it.

Another window was in the wall, you could see the kitchen through the dining room. It was decorated with brown granite counter tops; _cherry wood ran through the whole room and the cabinets._ The living room was next to the kitchen, separated by a sort of half-wall.

A black suede couch **(suede seems to be my favorite material for stories)** was settled against it and a matching love seat and chair. There was a large plasma screen mounted on the opposite wall. There was a glass screen door in the kitchen that led out to the patio. An iron table and chairs were in the center, covered in snow.

"Liz, this place is amazing, everything is so open and welcoming," I said.

Liz blushed and looked away from me to hide it.

"Well, shoes off and put them in the rack," she said, pointing to the shoe rack to our side. We did as we were told and then took of our coats. Liz took them all and hung them in the closet underneath the stairs.

"Go, get settled, all the women in this house better be back down here at eight o'clock- because one, we are watching the episode of _General Hospital_ I missed this afternoon," Liz said. "And two, we have to get to know each other!"

As soon as Rose, Alice, and I found our room, I barely got my pants off and into my pajamas before I was collapsed on the middle bed.

I was asleep until a loud clanging started. I jolted out of bed, hitting my head on the night stand on my way down to the floor. Groaning, I put on my slippers and exited the room. Downstairs, Rose and Alice were coming up from the den. Low and behold, there was Alice holding a pot and metal spoon together. In other words, she was the clanging sound that scared the living shit out of me.

"Liz, do you have an ice pack?" I mumbled.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I hit my head" I sighed.

"Don't worry Liz, this is a very Bella-like thing to do, she is constantly falling," Esme assured her.

I blushed but smiled anyway. Liz handed me an ice pack and I pressed it to my head for a few minutes while we chatted.

The front door opened and all of our heads turned. "Good evening ladies," Edward murmured and took off his shoes. He had a stack of text books in his hands and a bright yellow stuffed bear. But, it wasn't like the normal stuffed bear; it was very floppy and looked fragile.

He put his shoes in the rack and came up the steps to put his books on dining room table and took off his leather jacket.

"Edward, don't you dare put that in the closet all wet! Hang it on the banister!" Liz barked at him.

He grinned sheepishly but hung the coat on the banister to the front steps. "So, how was the library?" Esme asked.

"It was fine. I had to stop by and see Natalia. I'm sorry I'm late." He walked into the kitchen.

"How is she anyway? She's such a pretty girl!" Liz cooed.

"She's fine. I thought I could bring her here sooner, but I didn't know there would be so many people in the girl's room," Edward said. There was a slight hint of disgust at the end of his voice. I thought he was staring at me, but he seemed to look past me. I realized he was staring at Alice.

"Anyway, I think I'll get started on my paper for class," he looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, wait Edward, play something for us, I want to show you off a bit," Liz pleaded. Edward pretended to be annoyed and walked to the piano in the sitting room. He sat at the bench and played a few scales.

"Are there any requests?" he asked.

"Play my song!" Esme squealed. I was confused as Edward began to play the song. It was very soft, in the higher pitched keys almost the whole time. I was mesmerized by the way his long fingers danced over the keys. The song eventually faded out into Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

It ended and all of us clapped, including Alice, even though it was halfhearted.Edward stood up from the bench and took his bow. "Now I really must get started on my paper. Is anyone in the den?" He straightened out his clothes.

"Yeah, Emmett and Jasper are playing the Wii," Rosalie told him.

His lips pressed into a line before he rolled his eyes. "Goodnight," he said and grabbed his textbooks before going up the steps, taking them two at a time.

"He really did grow up to be so handsome, it's a shame he doesn't have a girlfriend," Esme sighed. My heart seemed to pound in my chest. So, he was free? That was perfect.

"I think I'm going to work on my term paper too, so I don't have to worry about it too much," I told everyone. I got goodnights from them all and grabbed my laptop bag. I went upstairs and somehow found myself knocking on Edward's door. He opened it and took in my appearance.

"Bella," he smiled, opening the door completely.

"Hi, Edward. I really just wanted to say, that composition was truly wonderful, where did you learn it?" I asked. _Well, that was easy._

"Thank you, I composed it myself." He smiled slightly. My jaw fell slack.

"W-When, it was beautiful," I managed to stutter out.

"I composed it when I was ten, and thank you, again," he chuckled lightly.

"Why didn't you major in music, you would have been huge," I asked.

"Well, I wanted to do something to help other people, I don't want to be famous," he shrugged. I shifted my weight to my other foot as I nodded.

Edward saw this and backed away from the door. "Would you like to come in, we can discuss careers further?" he offered.

I nodded and stepped into the room. The walls were painted gold with white curtains. The large bed in the center had a blue comforter with gold pillows and a golden frame. Along his walls was an impressive c.d. collection. We sat on the bed together and I looked around some more. There was a stereo against the wall where the bathroom door was and some more shelves over it. On the shelves were glass vases filled with different colored rocks.

I stood up and walked over to it. "What is this?" I pointing to the vases.

"It's granite," he explained. Emmett wasn't lying; he did have a granite collection. "Granite actually makes a nice decoration. And you can learn a lot about Earth from it, like when the magma had flowed into the crust, so you know how old it is, there's a lot of different things you can do with it-but mainly decorating."

"I've never thought about it like that," I admitted.

"It's alright, neither did I until eighth grade. I guess I think a bit strange, I just asked myself, 'is that why so many people have granite counters, because it's durable?' And then I looked it up, and found out that it was rather valuable and started saving up money. By tenth grade, I had bought about a block of granite and had it smoothed into marbles." "That's amazing," I said.

"Thank you, so, I see you have some work to do. Would you...like to stay in here and work?"

"Sure," I pulled out my Dell Inspirion and turned it on.

"What's your major?" He asked me suddenly.

"I'm getting my bachelors in education I'm not really working on a paper though. I need to find a place to stay, I'm transferring to NYU for my last semester and staying for grad school," I explained.

"Well, what a surprise. I'm looking for a place to live as well. Maybe...we could consider being roommates_,_" he offered. I set down my laptop and launched myself at him. 

"Oh my God, thank you Edward, you're a life saver," I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back_,_ releasing me after a good squeeze.

"You haven't even heard the conditions yet," he chuckled. "Someone else would be living with us-if we _did_ room together." I nodded. "Let's discuss this after the Christmas Eve service."

"Sure, what time should I be up?" I asked.

"Seven should suffice. Look nice-and you should probably get ready at six instead so you can beat the bathroom rush," Edward advised.

I nodded and closed up my laptop. "Well, goodnight Edward," I hesitantly leaned in and kissed his cheek before hopping off the bed. My cheeks burned as I left the room and went back to my room.

Alice and Rose were sitting on Alice's bed, talking.

They looked to me as I walked in. "So, how was Edward's room?" Rose asked, something clearly implied there.

"Really nice, we sat and got to know each other some more."

"All you did was talk? I don't come on Bells. Edward really did grow up. I'd do a lot more than talk if I were in a room with that man," she shrugged.

"Alright, I know, he's fucking gorgeous. His smile could make a woman orgasm on the spot," I dropped to my bed.

"That's really gross, I mean, he's _Edward_," Alice shivered.

"And you lied, he looks like a god!" I cried. "You told me he was ugly and geeky! I found out collecting granite could make for a very nice center piece!"

"Maybe he finally bought a mirror, and saw how he looked and decided to change," Alice shrugged.

"Actually, believe it or not, he heard I was in New York four years ago and called me up to come see him," Rosalie said, suddenly. "I saw him and forced him into fashion district and finally made him get makeover and contacts. He needed a new look for a job interview."

"_You_ did that to Edward?!" Alice shrieked.

"Yeah, and had I not been with Emmett, I would have jumped him when I was done," she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I truly out did myself, and unfortunately, he's the only one that can stand his own against my looks."

Alice gave a small snort at that.

"Okay, I'm going to bed, Edward invited me to go with him to Church." I got under the blankets and turned out the lamp closest to my bed.

_-------&-------_

The next morning, I had woken up at six and gotten dressed in a red dress that came down a little beneath my knees, had a v-neck that revealed a bit of cleavage and had long sleeves. I put on Rose's black baby doll pumps and tossed on my black button up sweater. I slapped on some lip gloss and mascara and left my hair down. When I went downstairs, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Liz, Jasper, and a man I assumed to be Tony were in the kitchen chatting.

"Good morning," I greeted them.

"Good morning, I'm Tony ," the man with black hair and green eyes stepped forward and shook my hand.

"I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella, have you been enjoying New York so far?"

"Yes, this house is...beautiful, I've never seen something so magnificent" I told him.

He let out a good laugh. "Well, it better be spectacular for 30,000,000 dollars" He smirked at me and I could see where Edward got his smile from.

"Well, are we the only ones going?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, but we have to go pick up Evelyn from Jackie's house," Tony said. "Jackie is her friend from school. She lives almost two blocks away so it'll be quick"

"Well, grab your coats, we have to get going," Esme shooed us away to closet to grab our coats.

We locked up the house and piled into Tony 's Ford Escape. "Normally, we'd take the subway, but nobody's going to be out here so we don't have to worry," Tony said.

We rode into some neighborhood, still in the upper eastside. Tony beeped the horn twice and a girl who looked about fourteen came out in a lavender dress that had long sleeves and a high collar. She held her coat in her arms as she ran to the car. "Lyn, put your coat on, you should have had it on already," Liz started to scold her.

"Sorry, I was rushing, we have to come back for my bag later on though," Evelyn apologized. She climbed into the back and sat on Edward's lap.

"Hi Aunt Esme, hi Uncle Carlisle," she waved at them.

"Hey Lyn, how've you been?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine," she said.

"Okay, well this is Jasper and Bella," Liz introduced us. I would have waved, but we were squished into the back. Jasper was on the end with Esme, Liz, and then me, squished in the middle and Edward holding Evelyn on the end. We set off again and pulled up in front of a small Church.

I had been to Church before when religion had become a hobby of my mother, Renee's, for a few months, so I knew enough. We all fell out of the car and walked in. The church had high vaulted ceilings and another door that led to the service room and one that led to the parish hall. We went into the service room after putting our coats in the hall closet.

It seemed that few people came here this morning. We sat in the front row and I took a prayer book from the shelf in front of me. The pastor walked in and raised his arms. "May God be with you," he bowed his head.

"And also with you," we recited.

"Let us pray," we knelt on the bench in front of us and listened to reverend say the prayer.

"Today we have gathered in front of our Father on this day to celebrate the birth of Christ..." I was in true awe. The Church was very welcoming; the walls were pure white with large windows. It was brightly lit and there was a large gold cross behind the altar. After the prayer, we sat in our seats and read a passage from the Bible.

"You look lovely by the way," Edward whispered to me. I held a finger to my lips but smiled.

I looked at the people who came in. There was someone of a different culture everywhere. I looked directly behind us as we sung a Christmas carol and saw two whole rows taken up by children dressed in little suits and dresses. The sermon finished and we all went around talking.

"Edward, why are there so many children here?" I asked.

"They're from the Churches affiliated orphanage. They come every Sunday," Edward explained.

I nodded and followed him as he walked over to them. "Hi Kate." He hugged the middle aged woman standing with the children.

"Edward!" All the children said.

He smiled at them and gave a few of them hugs. "How've you guys been?" he asked.

"Good" they giggled; it was really adorable.

Edward glanced at me and then back at Kate. He whispered something in her ear. "I'm sorry Edward, she said she had a stomach ache and couldn't make it today" Kate smiled sympathetically.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, she probably had too much to eat last night," Kate waved it off.

Edward sighed but nodded. "Well, I'll see you all around." He grinned at the children before turning back to me. "We should get to the parish hall and claim our seats before the good ones are taken." He led me out of the cathedral. We went to the parish hall and saw the Cullen/Masen clan seated at a long white table.

We sat with them and waited for the Reverend to come back and bless the food. When he finally came in, we all stood in a circle in the middle of the room and bowed our heads in prayer.

"Amen."

It was like elementary school all over again. People were bumping and pushing others to get to the front of the line. There were friends holding spots and letting people cut which caused small arguments to break out.

In all the chaos, Edward and I slipped into the front of the line and got food. I got some of the fried chicken, a roll, mashed potatoes, stuffing, and salad-and a glass of wine. Edward got some roast beef, rice, mashed potatoes, a roll, and stuffing-and a glass of wine.

We had a really good time. Evelyn continuously tried to get a sip of the wine so Edward let her take a sip of his while the adults were talking.

She made a face at the taste but swallowed. "I guess you're not going to try that again anytime soon, huh?" I murmured to her.

She shook her head. "It tasted gross, how do you drink it?" Evelyn groaned.

"I don't know, I guess all us old people are weird," I joked.

"Yeah," she agreed. My purse began to buzz and I looked at my phone. It was Alice, but I couldn't exactly answer in Church so I pressed ignore call.

"Evelyn, what grade are you in?" I asked the girl.

"Ninth," She took a sip of her grape juice-probably to wash out the taste of the wine.

"What school do you go to?" I asked next.

"Dalton, it's a few blocks away from the house, I could walk it if I wanted to." "I heard Dalton's a good school," I nodded. "I wish I could have gone somewhere like that."

"Yeah, but it's huge," she objected. "My homeroom, or rather 'house' as we call it, we're all combined, like ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth, for first period and then we go to our regular classes."

"And?" I asked, trailing off_._

"You don't get it. I've been in the school since I was three," Evelyn gave a small chuckle. I joined her.

I wish I had a little sister sometimes, I'm sure it would have been nice.

"Okay, guys, are you ready to head back to the house? We've been gone a few hours," Tony said.

I got up to throw my plate away and get my coat. Once again, we piled into the Ford Escape and rode the five minutes back to the house. Tony stopped at Jackie's again where Evelyn ran inside to get her bag before hopping back into the car. We saw Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett lounging on the couch watching TV. They were fully dressed.

"Hi guys," I greeted them as I put my coat away.

"Finally Bella, I called you five times!" Alice snapped at me.

"Well, I couldn't answer my phone, I was in a Church, that would be really disrespectful," I reasoned with her.

"I suppose."

"Did you have a nice time?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, it was good to be in Church again. And the food was awesome," I added.

"That's good to hear, Bella," he grinned crookedly at me and went upstairs.

This Christmas might be the best one I have ever had yet.

**- - - - - - - -**

**Okay, special thanks to my beta MistressElektra. This couldn't have been redone without her. There will be extreme changes to this so, don't be surprised-or rather, do be surprised but don't ask why. **

**New spare time=more time to do other things like this**

**Current Motto (still)=Life screws you over ten times to the front and double that to the back. Get a new fuck buddy.**

**Another thanks to Shiaka for helping me through my personal problems impairing me from writing a good chapter. This redo was well over due considering its been done for months. I've just been too lazy to post it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Revised Chapter two. Beta'd by the lovely MistressElektra.**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Bella**_

After we got into the house, I followed Edward upstairs and went to my room to change into some sweat pants and a sweater my grandmother knitted. Just as I was pulling on my socks, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," I called. Evelyn poked her head into the door. She too had changed into some baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Hey Evelyn," I greeted her.

"You can call me Lyn," she said shyly.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Um, well... I couldn't talk to my mom or Aunt Esme or any of the guys about this and Alice and Rose will probably freak out," she began to ramble.

"Lyn, calm down! What is it?" I said, stopping her.

"I'm having... guy troubles," she finally said. I knew this conversation was going to be bad. And so the Christmas drama begins.

"Can you give me a moment?" I asked her, getting off the bed. She nodded and sat down. I walked out the room and went down stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Bella," Rose said, waving at me.

"Hey," I muttered as I went to the fridge and got out an open bottle of wine.

"Bella you're drinking this early? It's not even two yet," Carlisle scolded me.

"What can I say; didn't you use to like to have a drink whenever you could once you turned twenty-one?"

Carlisle rolled his eyes as I poured myself a glass. I walked back upstairs with it and back into my room. Lyn was still sitting nervously on the bed.

"Can we go up to my room? I don't want anyone to walk in," she asked.

"Sure," I agreed. We head up the flight of stairs that led to the third floor.

It was clear which room was hers by the sign on the door that said _Evelyn_. I opened the door and it felt like I was in a lilac box. The walls were light purple with two windows at one end of the room. There was a canopy bed against the wall with a dresser that had a small plasma screen TV on it. We sat on the bed and I took a sip of wine.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" I asked to help her along.

"Well, I'm fourteen-as you know, I'm in a high school full of boys and, I'm pretty," she began. I giggled at this.

"Yes, you are," I agreed. And it was true. Lyn was very petite, her hair was slightly curly and down to elbows, she had Edward's lips-they were very pouty and naturally red. She was a soft beauty, like the type of person you would think to be kind and gentle.

"Well, the problem is, even though I'm not allowed to, I've been dating this guy in my homeroom, Aiden. He's two years older than me, and I don't know what to do. I mean, he's sixteen and he's ready to take it to the next step and I'm fine with just kissing... but at the same time, I do want to try it," she explained.

Yup, I knew wine was the right thing for this conversation. I took a large gulp of it. "Well, has he been pressuring you like the ridiculously over used line of '_if you love me, you'd do it__with me_'?" I asked her.

"No, it's more of a...'_I promise it'll be fun, I won't hurt you,_'" she sighed, cradling her head in her hands. I shifted my position to wrap my arm around her.

"Do you... _want_ to have sex with him?" I winced at the question.

"I don't know. I mean, he's the perfect asshole; he's super cocky and overly confident, insults everyone and is really popular. But then, when we're together...he makes me feel happy. I mean, I want to know what if feels like but I don't know if I'm ready. Mom and Dad got married before they had sex, Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle too. Am I a bad kid for wanting to have sex, especially now?" She asked, her voice growing louder in frustration.

I put down my glass and let Lyn laid her head in my lap.

"You're not a bad child. I mean, I was seventeen when I lost my virginity. It's not bad to be curious about it either, but don't let your curiosity of it let you make a wrong decision. I know I regret it because it was too soon for me.

And it seems like it's too soon for you- especially if he's an asshole. You want to be with someone who you don't have to reprimand for being inconsiderate. And if he's an ass to your friends, you really don't want him." I said softly to her, stroking her hair.

"But Bella, if you met him, you'd understand how hard it is. He can say one thing and then right after he contradicts himself, he's amazing in everything and his voice!" Lyn cried.

I giggled at this. "I know, his voice makes you weak in the knees and when he hugs you or kisses you, you can smell him and it makes you want to faint, am I right?"

She blushed but nodded.

"Don't do it," I said. "I think every girl has gone through the bad-boy phase sometime in the teens. You never want to get too serious with them because chances are, when something goes bad, they start to tell everybody everything you did with each other and make you out to be a whore. I've been there and done that, don't make that mistake." She nodded and sat up.

"Thanks Bella, you're really helpful," she smiled meekly.

"Sure, and if you did do that, use a condom, but the safest birth control is abstinence," I said, mockingly shaking my finger at her. She giggled and pushed me playfully.

"Okay, let's go have some family fun time," I suggested and stood up. I grabbed my wine and downed the rest of it.

We went back downstairs to see everyone was gone from the den. So, we went to the basement and everyone was playing dance dance revolution. Edward was battling Rosalie, but they were at a tie.

Everyone was cheering and we joined the fun. They finished the song and it was almost a tie except, Edward got one more perfect than Rose, but she got three more goods than him. So the winner was undecided. "Since it's a tie, Bella you can go with Rose now," Emmett ordered me. I groaned. While this was probably the only game I didn't fall in the middle of, I still hated it.

I got up and walked up to the mat. Edward stepped off and I stepped on. We chose _Wonderful Night_ since this was the older version and I put mine on hard. Rose did the same and I took a deep breath. The night consisted of lots of slips and falls along with laughs. Finally, we decided to play a Sonic.

"Mom, Jackie wants to know if I can go to her house for now, just for a couple of hours," Evelyn said suddenly

"Are you sure? I mean its Christmas Eve, her mother probably wants this as a family affair," Liz asked with a lot of skepticism. I looked at Evelyn and saw she was fidgeting nervously with the phone I raised my eyebrow as she caught my eye.

"There's a bunch of grown-ups at her house and she's bored. Her Mom said it's Okay," Lyn offered.

"No, I think you should stay with family," Liz said.

"But Mom, there's nothing but adults _here_!" Lyn whined. I felt a little hurt. Hadn't we just bonded in her room?

Liz sighed and looked at Vince, who nodded. "Alright," Liz said. "You can go."

"Can I give you a ride?" Vince asked, standing up, brushing off his jeans.

"No thanks, Dad, it's still light out!" Lyn said, quickly. "I can walk! I need the exercise!"

"Well, I suppose," Vince muttered. She hugged and kissed her parents.

"See you later! Bye!" She dashed up the stairs.

"Call me if you need a ride home!" Vince yelled. "I love you!"

"Love you too!" Lyn yelled from upstairs_._ Something was going on.

**Evelyn**

While we were in the den playing Sonic, my phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out my pocket to see I had a text from Aiden. My heart suddenly seemed like it was pounding in my chest.

'_Can you come over, I'm bored'_

I knew what I had to do. "Mom, Jackie wants to know if I can go to her house for now, just for a couple of hours?" I asked. My hand was trembling a little bit, so I fidgeted with my phone.

Was I seriously lying to my parents on Christmas Eve? Yeah, I was.

"Are you sure, I mean its Christmas Eve, her mother probably wants this as a family affair," Mom said, hesitating.

I took a quick breath. My eyes darted back to my phone for a moment. When I looked up, Bella was looking at me. By the look on her face, she knew something was up.

"There's a bunch of grown-ups at her house and she's bored. Her Mom said it's okay," I lied.

"No, I think you should stay with family," Mom said. Ugh! My parents could be such pains! Why did they have to hover over me so much!

"But Mom, there's nothing but adults here!" I whined.

Mom sighed and looked at Dad, who nodded. YES!!! "Alright," she said. "You can go."

"Can I give you a ride?" Dad asked, standing up, brushing off his jeans.

Shit! He had to be screw up my plans!

"No thanks, Dad, it's still light out!" I lied. I hoped they didn't know what I was doing. Rose and Emmett were battling each other at Sonic. "I can walk! I need the exercise!" Good cover. Most kids my age didn't exercise nearly enough. I knew Uncle Carl-lizzle would agree, being a doctor. Ha, I was pretty good at this lying thing! Man, I could do whatever I wanted! Why hadn't I done this before?

"Well, I suppose," Dad said.

To make it a little more convincing, I hugged and kissed both my Mom and Dad even though they had made this completely difficult! Gah!

"See you later! Bye!" I said.

"Call me if you need a ride home!" Dad yelled. "I love you!"

"Love you too!" I said, rolling my eyes. Ugh, did it ever stop?

"Alright, are you walking?" Dad agreed. "Yeah, it's only two blocks," I nodded before running up the steps. I grabbed my leather jacket and pulled on my Nikes, grabbing my keys before heading out the door.What had Bella said, again? I could hardly remember, thinking of Aiden.

Yum, Aiden… that black hair, those eyes… I ran the whole way to his house until I saw him sitting on the steps that led up to his townhouse. He had a cigarette in his mouth and was rubbing a hand through his messy black hair.

His hazel eyes locked with mine and he stood up, flicking the cigarette away. I walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I've been thinking about you all day," he whispered in my ear, his voice the usual soft rasp. I blushed and quickly kissed him. We went into the house and I saw it was completely quiet.

"My parents went to my aunt's house for dinner," he explained as he took my hand.

My heart rate picked up even more as he led me to his room. Just as we entered, Aiden slid my jacket from my shoulders and it dropped to the floor.

"Take off your shoes," he ordered me. I untied my sneakers and kicked them off. He took a step forward and held my face in one of his hands. I closed my eyes and I could feel his breath on my lips. Unconsciously, I leaned forward until his lips were pressed to mine.

Our lips moved in sync with each other, but Aiden was much more dominating. He wrapped one arm around my waist and led me backward to his unmade bed. He lay back, pulling me atop of him so I was straddling him. We continued to kiss until his hand was untying the strings to my sweat pants. I broke away panting.

"Aiden, I'm not so sure about this-" I began, but he interrupted me.

"It's alright, I promise I won't hurt you," he murmured. "We can take it slow."

"A-are you sure?" I asked. "I mean, we shouldn't do this maybe I could just go to Jackie's like I told my parents I would."

"Evelyn, do you love me?" he asked me in all seriousness.I nodded my head, not really sure that my voice would act right. "Then we can do it because I love you too."

Well, maybe he was right. All the cool girls in my grade were always talking all the time about hooking up with different boys. Virginity wasn't a big deal, right? Why not just get it over with? We loved each other, and if I did this, he'd probably love me more. He _did _love me, right?

I could do this with him… Right? I nodded and let him pull my shirt off of me.

His hands went to my breasts, his thumb slowly flicked over my nipples and I blushed, holding in a moan. Doubts flowed through my mind. Like had he done this before? Was he just using me for sex? Did he really love me?

I was brought out of my trance by him flipping us over. I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach as he hungrily sucked on my neck. It seemed like all of the sudden, I was naked and lying on my back with Aiden over me. He kissed me softly one last time before plunging into me.

I cried out, more like screamed. I wasn't expecting him to stick it in me so fast- and it hurt! Aiden's head fell to my shoulder as he continued to thrust in and out. I was in too much shock to tell him to stop. He had lied. He said he wouldn't hurt me! If this was him not hurting me, what _was_ him hurting me?

He was completely oblivious to the fact that I was sobbing. Did he not hear me? Was he ignoring me so he could fucking tear apart my vagina and cum? He _was_ an asshole. I heard him groan out my name as he stopped rocking against me. I lay rigid the entire time. He got off of me and I jumped up, grabbing my clothes. As I was pulling on my panties, I caught sight of the blood. It started sobs anew. Aiden put his hand on my shoulder_,_

"What the hell is your problem?" he sneered. I shrugged out of his hold.

"Keep away from me!" I hiccupped. I pulled on my panties and quickly put on my pants and shirt, not bothering to take the time to put on my bra.

I stuffed my feet into my shoes and tied them sloppily before wiping my eyes. I grabbed my bra and stuffed it into my coat pocket before running out. I flung open the front door and ran outside. I could feel slivers of blood running down my legs as I did. I finally made it back to my house and ran inside. I hit the door first because I wasn't able to really see it because my vision was so blurry with tears.

I kicked it open before I collapsed on the floor front steps. I couldn't believe I just did that. How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I remember what Bella said when she warned me?I was such an idiot. I put the heel of my hand into my eyes to clear. Them. I opened them and saw Bella running up the steps from the basement along with everyone else.

I saw my mother and she looked worried, which made me cry harder. "Lyn, what happened?_" _Mom asked.

"Is it Aiden?" Bella whispered in my ear. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her neck.

**Bella**

While we were watching MTV in the den, I heard a dull thud on the front door. Vince muted the TV and the door opened. We all got up to investigate but I was the first one up_._

Evelyn was sitting in front of the door crying.

I knew it all along. My sense of betrayal faded away into pity she looked so pathetic. I knew where she was going all along but I didn't call her out on it. I wish I had. Why hadn't she listened to me?

"Lyn what happened?" Liz asked, looking frantic.

"Is it Aiden?" I whispered to her. She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. I laid my hands on her waist and then I saw it, the trickle of blood running onto her sneaker. "Lyn, you're bleeding!" She looked horrified.

A sob erupted in her throat. "I-I'm so sorry, B-Bella. I should have l-listened to you," she sobbed.

"What the hell is going on?" Vince demanded, enraged. I looked between him and Lyn. She shook her head a few times and I got the picture. "Let me get the real story out of her and calm her down," I said.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." I said to her, quietly, taking her hand, comforting her. She snorted loudly and wiped her eyes.

"Where was she?" Edward demanded.

"She-she didn't tell me, she's really hysterical and can't speak right. We should just get her upstairs," I suggested.

Edward hoisted Evelyn up into his arms and carried her up all the steps. I followed him into her room and went to her bathroom to grab a wash cloth and a pad.

"Edward, I'm gonna clean her up, you should leave, go calm down" I suggested. He nodded slightly. I sat on the bed with Evelyn and waited until the door was closed. I got up and got her new panties and clothes.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked as I slid off her pants.

"He had texted me, and when I got there, I guess...I knew what was going to happen, but it was like everything you told me flew out my mind. I can never say no to him, so I agreed," she began, wiping her eyes again.

I slid her panties off and looked away as I wiped the blood off of her legs and her sex.

"But, his parents weren't home and we went up to his room. I knew what was happening and I said we shouldn't but he said he wouldn't hurt me. I said I could go to Jackie's but...he said we could if we loved each other...so I agreed. I don't know what happened, but then he just...stuck it in and didn't stop, and I was crying, but he ignored me. I was in so much pain!" She began to cry again.

"Was it...like unbearable, like being ripped apart?" I asked hesitantly. I hoped she didn't have any tearing. She nodded. I bit my lip and her eyes widened.

"Oh no, did something bad happen?" she gasped, sitting up.

"I don't know yet," I answered her.

"Bella, I'm worried...he didn't use a condom," she admitted. I looked into her eyes and saw them filling with tears. I sighed and went back to the task at present.

"You're bleeding a lot. I'm going to go get your Uncle, Okay?"

"What?" she cried. "Bella, no!"

"He's a doctor," I said. "He can check for tearing. If you have any, we'll take you to an ER."

"No, he can't look at me down there!" she cried. "He's my _uncle_!"

"You're bleeding pretty hard," I said. "Hymens don't normally bleed this much from tearing."

She sniffed and shivered. I left her in the bathroom and went downstairs to find Carlisle.

Everyone was waiting, quietly in the kitchen, and they barraged me with questions. "Carlisle, I need you," I said. He went upstairs with me without questions, but Vince, Liz, and Edward got visibly upset.

Carlisle came upstairs and to Lyn's bathroom. I explained it in a whisper. "She had sex for the first time with her boyfriend," I said.

Carlisle groaned. "Oh god, no wonder there was a bloodstain in the foyer."

"I think she's bleeding. Do you have your medical bag? She's bleeding a lot," I said.

"Did they use a condom?"

"No," I said.

"Goddamnit, Evelyn," he cursed under his breath. "I'll be right back." He returned with the black leather bag and took the lamp off her nightstand, taking off the lampshade.

"Lyn?" I asked. She was sitting on the counter. "I've got Uncle Carlisle." I turned to leave.

"Bella, stay in here with me!" she cried. "Hold my hand!"

I took her hand. Carlisle pulled out several medical instruments, including the medical clamps for a gynecological exam.

"I'm sorry about this Lyn- do you have a hair dryer?" He warmed up the clamps a little with the hot air. She began to cry again, and I squeezed her hand and she began to close her legs.

"Open up your legs a little more, sweetheart," Carlisle said. Lyn's legs stiffened.

"Should I give her a drink?" I asked.

"No," Carlisle said. "Lyn, hold the back of your knees to your chest." She did as told. "He only did this vaginally, not anally?"

"Yeah…"

"You never asked him to stop, did you?"

Evelyn was very quiet for a moment. "No, I didn't," she said. "You're not going to tell my parents, are you?"

"You failed to use birth control. If you want the morning after pill or Plan B, no pharmacists can legally give you that pill without my recommendation to your parents since you're a minor," he said. Lyn's eyes widened.

"I'm not going to risk my medical license because you didn't think, Lyn. All your decisions have consequences and affect people- your family, your boyfriend, your friends, your education, your social life, your health- and me. This is how important it is to be careful with how you go about having sex and whom you chose to do it with. Your parents don't want you to _not_ have it; they just wanted you to experience the good side of it- the love, the closeness, the intimacy, the enjoyment. This obviously was not it."

"That's not true!" Evelyn cried. "My Dad wants me to be a virgin until the day I die!"

"Evelyn, it may seem like the world wants the double-standard for you," Carlisle said. "But sex is a part of life. Life wouldn't go out without it. I went through this with both of my kids. Emmett had a pregnancy scare with **Rosalie back in high school**, that's how I found out he was having sex. And I can't tell you how furious I was with him for being so irresponsible."

"What about Alice? I bet you'll be livid when she does it," Lyn argued.

"She and Jasper already have," Carlisle said, calmly. Lyn looked shocked. Carlisle let Jasper sleep over in Alice's room at home now, that was no surprise.

"Esme told me. She came up to her mother and said that she wanted to go on birth control one day. I was absolutely crushed when I found out that my baby girl wanted to take such a huge leap in her life, but she has, and she's completely happy. She has yet to be hurt like this by Jasper, although I'd castrate him if he did. You'd be surprised what your parents know about you already without you even telling them. It's hard to keep secrets from them."

"It's true," I said. "When I lost my virginity, my Dad just came up to me a few weeks later and started yelling at me about not being a virgin anymore. He was so mad for about a month that I hadn't talked to anybody, first. I hadn't said a word to him or my Mom, and she was three thousand miles away. I hadn't really talked to anybody about it but Alice. She never said anything to anybody. We have no idea how he found out to this day. My mom even asked me who I had done it with the next time she saw me in person and then said she could hear it in my voice over the phone."

"Did he ever apologize?" Lyn asked, sniffling.

"Well, no not really. Charlie isn't a man of many words."

"Just a moment, this might hurt," Carlisle said. There were a few metallic clicks and Lyn's sobs increased- her hand squeezed mine.

"It's just the way you behave; your body language says a lot about what you do. They know you. They love you. They can tell. Now, just relax as best you can," Carlisle coached, angling the lamp. She whimpered in pain.

"Lyn, do you use tampons?"

"No."

"What about your last period? When did you get it?"

"I think before Thanksgiving."

"No wonder you're bleeding so much. Almost done… Okay. That's it. I'm sorry about that." Lyn clamped her leg together, sobbing. "You are bleeding a lot- I think that starting your menstrual cycle for the month as well as broke your hymen. You hadn't really compromised it before and you're very young. I couldn't see any vaginal tears. I'm sorry about that. Just take some Tylenol and keep it clean, alright? You're going to be really sore and you'll probably cramp a lot."

She nodded.

"And Evelyn. You _never ever, ever_ have sex without protection from here on out, alright? You need to get tested for STDs for the next six months. This isn't over until then when your STD test comes back clean," Carlisle said, sternly. She shivered, her whole body shaking with tears.

"Do you know how many people he's slept with?" Evelyn snorted and shook her head, wiping her nose with her hand.

"Oh God, Evelyn. You never sleep with someone unless you either have condom or know he's clean. What are they teaching you in your Health classes in your school?"

"We haven't gotten to that section in health class," she whispered.

"Even condoms don't protect you from herpes, and you can never get over herpes and they might even show up on your face. Do you want to face people with ragged, festering, oozing blisters on your mouth and nostrils?" Her eyes widened.

"They're disgusting," I added, holding her shoulders.

"One in five American adults has genital herpes, too, according to the CDC. Do you even know what you've done? This is serious," Carlisle said.

"It's important to know your partner's sexual history and if he's clean or not. Sex is not something to enter into causally. You can't be irresponsible about it! Too many things can happen. Just because you're rich doesn't mean bad things can't happen!"

"I know," Evelyn mumbled, looking down.

"We're done here," Carlisle said. "Think about what we've just talked about." She nodded. He rinsed off the instruments in the sink and I put a towel over Lyn's legs.

I took the clean panties and placed the pad in them before pulling them onto her legs followed by pajamas after Carlisle left. She changed her shirt herself and I helped her into the bed.

"You can tell them the truth. Everybody knows, I guess, I never wanted my mom to be disappointed in me," she said. She sighed. I nodded and kissed her head, and walked out the room with her dirty clothes to take to the wash.

Down stairs everyone was mumbling quietly about it. All eyes were on me.

I didn't say anything. I went downstairs to the laundry room and tossed the dirty clothes in the wash before coming back up.

"Well?" Alice prompted. I sat down on a stool at the kitchen counter.

"They didn't use a condom," Carlisle said, quietly. "She'll need to use a morning-after pill. With your permission. I get the feeling this boy was sexually active before Evelyn."

"How can my daughter be this stupid? This young?" Liz sobbed.

"I doubt he had anything, but I scared her pretty thoroughly," Carlisle said. "She's not going to even think about having sex again without really, really considering whom it is, first, and taking necessary precautions."

"I know, I was there," I said.

"Why wouldn't she let me talk to her, she could have come to me for help!" Liz cried.

"Liz, she was probably embarrassed, most girls would rather get the sex talk from an older friend than a parent because it's less embarrassing," Rosalie objected softly.

"I had talked to her earlier, when we came back from Church, I told her she wasn't ready and shouldn't try it especially so young, " I tried to elaborate the situation. Emmett looked ready to blow.

Vince threw his mug of coffee at the wall and cursed. Liz and Esme broke down crying along with Alice. Rose looked stunned. She had tears in her eyes.

Edward growled and raced to the door. No one was stopping him so I decided to.

"Edward, where are you going?" I demanded, putting my hand on his arm. He shrugged off my hand.

"Where the hell do you think I'm going?" he snapped. I took a step back and watched him take off running through the door.

**Edward**

I shrugged out of Bella's grasp and took off running in my socks. It was freezing cold, but I didn't care. I knew exactly where this Aiden brat lived. I stopped in front of his house and knocked. It was extremely quiet which was odd, considering his parents were always having parties. He opened it, but I decided to mess with him a bit.

"Are you Aiden?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, his grip on the door tightening.

"I'm Edward, how are you," I asked him before offering my hand for him to shake. He accepted.

"I'm fine, and you?" Aiden asked me in return. I could see his shoulders beginning to relax some which meant he was starting to trust me a bit more.

"So, what did you need, are you selling anything because I'm not buying," he told me, already prepared to close the door.

"No, I'm not selling anything it's just that well..." I trailed off and sighed.

"You screwed Evelyn," was all I said before I punched him in his jaw.He tripped back and held his cheek before spitting out blood. I stepped inside of the house and punched him again- in the nose.

"You keep the fuck away from her or you're gonna have a hell of a lot worse than a bloody nose."

"Really? That'll be pretty hard, she was an awesome fuck. I'm sure if I apologize, she'll be wanting more," Aiden laughed. I stopped walking when I heard this. I turned around and landed another hit in his temple. He fell to the ground and groaned.

"Are you fucking ready to be a father dumbass?! There's such a thing as a fucking condom!" I shouted at him and swung a kick into his stomach. "Have a fucking Merry Christmas," I sneered and closed the door.

I walked back to my house and back through the still open door.

"Edward, what did you do?" Mom demanded immediately.

"I just went and talked to him" I said innocently.

"What the hell happened to your hand then?" she asked.

I looked to my left hand and cursed softly. My knuckled were torn and red. "Um..." I couldn't tell her I punched a sixteen-year-old kid.

"Oh God, Edward! You're twenty-two-years-old! You can't go around punching high schoolers!" Mom squawked.

"And he shouldn't go around fucking fourteen-year-old-girls!" I retorted. Her demeanor softened.

"Anyway, I was pretty convincing, he's not going to be bothering Lyn anymore, and he can't get me arrested, he didn't know who I was."

"Just go to your room!" she grumbled, exasperated. I didn't.

I grinned as I walked in to see everyone sitting on the couch.

"How is she, by the way?" I asked.

"She hasn't been down, we're giving her space," Esme explained. I walked in to Lyn's room to see her propped up in bed staring at the TV.

"Hey kid," I greeted her and laid on the other side of the large bed.

"Hi Eddie," She croaked out. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" I whispered.

"I don't know...are you mad at me?" she asked. I chuckled a bit.

"What you did was pretty stupid, Lyn. But, I can't stay mad at you forever."

She let a small smile grace her face. "But...I went over there, and let him…" She didn't want to say it out loud.

"Lyn, he's sixteen and has probably been having sex since he found out he could get an erection and if he thought about hot girls long enough- which means three years. That's fine for him, but you're fourteen. He should have known that you wouldn't be ready. Because you're not some slutty girl who wants to have sex so she can fit in, it's not your fault."

"But Edward, what if I am...pregnant? I don't want to have a baby- his baby! I don't know what to do!" Her voice grew softer and softer.

"Do you want to get the morning after pill?" I offered.

"Carlisle won't get it for me because Mom and Dad have to agree to it, first," she sniffled. "Because I'm a minor."

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked her.

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright, get some sleep. You look tired," I told her.

I got off the bed and pulled the covers up to her ears and tucked them under her body so she couldn't move. "Edward!" She whined. I shook my head and kissed her hair before walking out.

My God, what a crazy Christmas Eve, hopefully Christmas would be better.

**OoOoOo**

**Special thanks to my beta MistressElektra. Without her, it would have been continuous crap. The whole virginity scene...was close to mine with a few tweaks to make it more dramatic. But, minus all the bleeding-though I did have tearing. Hurt like a bitch to pee for a while. **

**And the guy was a total asshole-same asshole I've been dealing with currently. But, most of my experience I like to remember because I think I tried possible every sexual things in the standard, sucking, kissing, being fingered, being eaten out, then I was on my back crying-not so great. But I think it's more so because I'm also very...anti-pain. I hate any sort of physical pain-ugh. It's like a phobia.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**BPov**_

After everything was settled for the night, we decided to go to bed. It had been a really long day. I went to the bar first and found a bottle of vodka. I poured some into a shot glass and downed it quickly.

"You seem to really like your vodka," An amused velvety voice said from the steps. I looked to see Edward smirking at me.

"Yeah well, your family has always made me an alcoholic, it started when I met Alice," I sighed, going into a reverie. He let out a short bark of laughter.

"She's enough to make anyone an alcoholic," he agreed.

"Do you want some? It's no fun to drink alone," I offered.

"Sure," he consented, getting a shot glass. I filled his up and he threw it back. I filled both our glasses up.

"Cheers to a crappy Christmas Eve!" I laughed. He nodded.

We clinked glasses and shot back the liquor. It burned my throat on the way down. I hummed as it slid down my throat. I blinked once and then twice, starting to feel my buzz.

"What brand is this?" Edward asked. I looked at the label.

"Grey Goose. Shit, we're gonna feel this in the morning," I laughed. He chuckled along with me.

"You know, Fergie didn't lie when she said '_Grey__Goose got your girlfriend feeling loose_'," I giggled as I told him this.

"That's true. The last time I had some of this, it took an hour for the ground to stop moving," Edward mused. I poured some more into our shot glasses and we downed them at the same time. By now, I was starting to feel a nice little buzz.

"I would love to drink something else," I sighed, closing the vodka bottle.

"We have some Bacardi," Edward offered. He took the bottle from my hands and placed it in the cabinet again and pulled out a bottle of Bacardi. He poured some in the glasses and we got drunk off of that.

"Edward," I began. I was just dying to ask this question. "Why do you hate Emmett and Alice so freaking much?" I slurred.

His face grew hard. He didn't look like he was thinking, he looked angry.

"They are..._the biggest asses_ in the world. They deserve to go to hell. When we were little, they would...torture me. Take my...glasses, pull my hair. Push me into lakes even though I couldn't swim. Once at camp, we went tree climbing, and Emmett climbed up the tree and pushed me out right as I reached the top, it was a fifty foot drop!

In our old house, they slept over- Alice was the only who knew how to use sodium nitrate when we were studying it back in high school so she stole a piece and brought it to my house. She had a bowl of water and told me to watch how cool it was. I'm lucky I looked up when I heard a noise or else I wouldn't have my face," he listed.

I grew angry listening to him.

"You're lying!" I shook my head.

"Just because they seem so nice to you, doesn't mean they were always that way. People only let you see what they want you to!" He snapped at me, jumping up from the stool and stumbling to the stairs. He swayed a bit before leaning on the railing to make his way up there. I glared at his retreating back and took one more shot of Bacardi and slammed the glass down onto the counter.

I folded my arms and leaned back, not realizing there was no back to the stool and tumbled out of my seat.

Groaning, I picked my self up onto my knees and thought hard-really hard. My mind was everywhere, but it kept coming back to Edward's words.

"_People only let you see what they want you to."_

I sighed and hauled myself off the floor and to the steps. On the first step, I tripped so I settled for crawling up them to avoid an accident.

Somehow or another, I was in front of Edward's room. I grabbed for his doorknob, missing it by like ten inches and then tried again. I used to it to pick myself up and I stumbled into his room. He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was clearly as drunk as I was. His cheeks were flushed as he gazed up unblinkingly.

"Edward, I am so sorry about downstairs," I staggered forward, crawling on to the bed to get closer to him.

"It's no problem," he murmured. I collapsed next to him and stared at his face.

"How did you get so pretty?" I think I whispered. He let out a bark of laughter, taking that question as a joke. I don't know what came over me because I just straddled his waist bent down and kissed him. He gasped and grabbed onto my hips, holding them in place. I started grinding myself into him as our mouths moved against each other sloppily. We were careless in our actions due to all the alcohol clouding our minds.

I leaned down, my ass coming up into the air as I did all I could to deepen the kiss. Edward's tongue swept over my lips before prying into my mouth. His hands moved to my ass and squeezed my cheeks. I moaned loudly into his mouth and broke the kiss. I pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and began pulling it off.

He kissed me roughly before pulling away to rip my shirt over my head and set to work on my jeans. He wasn't a fumbler, that's for sure. His hands move quickly and surely as he yanked them down. I fell to my bum and he pulled them off. His lips attached to mine again. He took my bottom lip into his mouth, suckling on it before releasing it with a pop.

I was panting by now. My hands roamed his chest, my thumbs grazing over his nipples before continuing down to his belt. I unbuckled it and yanked his pants down, his boxers coming down with them.

I groaned when I saw his cock.

"Edward, it's so big," I moaned. My thumb skated over the head. Edward let loose a growl, his hips bucking to my hand. I pulled it away, licking his pre-cum off my thumb. It was tangy.

He gave me a hard glare before reaching behind be and unhooking my bra with one hand. For a drunk, he had skill. My breasts bounced as they were freed and Edward took one hard nipple into his mouth. I groaned and tangled my fingers in his hair.

God, I loved his hair.

I didn't want to waste anytime with foreplay, I was soaking wet already. I got wet just looking at him, but touching him had me pouring juices like a faucet.

"Edward, please," I whimpered. He looked at me and released my peak, blowing on it lightly. I cried out as he did, arching my back to him. He pushed me onto my back and pulled my boy shorts down my legs. My folds were sopping. Edward's fingers massaged my clit briefly before he positioned his cock with my entrance.

"Hurry up," I growled at him.

"Shut-up and watch me fuck you!" Edward growled. I was shocked.

He was such a gentleman that command was strange. It made my skin tingle; it was turning me on even more. I nodded and watched as he plunged into me. I let loose a silent scream, my throat closing up with pleasure. I wrapped my arms around Edward's shoulders, my nails digging into the skin.

He bucked his hips to mine before pulling away and thrusting forward again with just as much strength. I moaned as he rolled his hips up, hitting a spot inside of me that made my body go numb for a moment. My eyes fluttered closed.

"Watch," He demanded his voice rough. My eyes snapped open and connected with his electric green ones. They bored into my eyes with such intensity. I felt my orgasm sneak up on me. White spots danced in front of my vision as my walls began to clench around Edward's shaft.

"Oh... _fuck,_" I panted. Edward's hands tightened on my waist.

His eyes stayed connected with mine as I climaxed. It was the single most pleasurable experience of my life. My breath hitched in my throat as my back arched to him.

"Oh...Edward," I moaned out his name.

He grunted as his cum shot into me. "Fuck," He groaned as his body convulsed against mine. He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily into my ear. I fell asleep with his weight on top of me.

---&---

My head was pounding. It felt like I got hit over the head with a hammer... or downed an entire bottle of vodka. Plus, I couldn't breathe. Something heavy was resting on me. I opened my eyes a bit to see bronze hair... Edward's bronze hair.

'_What the hell happened last night?' _I thought.

Suddenly, flashes of the event went through my head. _Edward's mouth...on my nipple._It felt so good. I gasped loudly and rolled him off of me. Edward jolted awake and looked around.

His eyes landed on me, confused. Suddenly, recognition flashed through his eyes. His cheeks darkened to a crimson color and he used the blanket to cover himself-was he modest.

He looked away, concentrating on the floor. I looked down to see I was naked and uncovered.

I pulled the sheet up to my chest and held it there with one arm.

"Edward," I whispered his name softly. He turned to me, his cheeks still tinged pink. "This can't happen again."

He nodded, understanding.

"Alright," He nodded. He stood up and grabbed his boxers off the floor. I just watched the taut muscles of his thighs and buttocks flex and move from this wonderful view I had.

"Bella, I would suggest you stop checking out my ass unless you plan to jump me again," He told me, not even turning to look at me. I blushed and gathered my clothes. I pulled on my jeans and shirt and scurried into my room.

Alice and Rose were sitting on my bed watching TV. Their eyes landed on me and they shook their heads.

_"Where have you been?" Alice asked, watching the Macy's Christmas Day Parade._

_"Um... Edward's room," I said._

"Are you out of your mind? He's my cousin!" She hissed, smacking my arm.

"Well... We were drunk!"

"You were horny" Rose corrected.

I flopped onto the bed and groaned. "Well, we agreed not to do it again, or speak about it," I said.

Rose's face softened. "How was it?" She smirked.

_ "I just said I wasn't going to talk about it!"_

"What?! Little Eddie has game? No way!" Alice cried.

"Well damn, aren't you lucky. Alice and I spent all night waiting for you because the guys were...passed out so we couldn't get any ass… unlike you," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Please don't remind me of his ass," I groaned.

"You... have it really bad" Alice told me.

I nodded and got up. "I'm going to shower, I smell like sex and booze," I grabbed some sweat pants and a t-shirt and headed to the bathroom for a shower. When was done, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked downstairs. Everyone was downstairs already.

"Merry Christmas!" I shouted as I came down the steps.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone shouted in return.

"It smells really good, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Pancakes and fried apples!" Emmett grinned widely. Food always excited him. I took a seat at the island in the kitchen. Liz passed out plates of food to everyone.

"Thank, Liz," I smiled at her. She nodded and continued to serve the food.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when Evelyn came down the steps. She limped slightly and I felt for her. She must be sore as anything.

"Merry Christmas!" She smiled as she came down.

"Merry Christmas!" I shouted. Everyone laughed as I was the only one. Evelyn joined me at island and took a plate. She poured syrup onto her pancakes and said grace quickly.

I took the syrup from in front of her and said the grace I remembered from when I was little.

"Evelyn, how are you feeling?" I asked her as I took a bite of the apples. They were really good!

"Alright, really sore though," she shrugged, her eyes focused on her plate.

"You should take a really hot bath," I suggested.

She nodded and continued to eat. A thought popped into my head. I finished eating and went to the shoe rack.

"Guys, I'm going out," I told them and headed out the door. I went to a near by Duane Reade.

"I need the morning after pill," I told the pharmacist who didn't look happy to be there.

I walked to back to the house and took off my shoes.

"What'd you get?" Alice asked.

"The morning after pill," I whispered.

"Bella, you gave Evelyn a whole speech on protection-what about you!" She hissed at me.

"Alice, I'm on the pill-this is for Evelyn," I hissed back.

"Oh," she said softly. I ran up the stairs to Lyn's room and laid the box on her bed.

I raced back downstairs to join the conversation.

"Guys, where is your tree?" Emmett asked. "You can't have Christmas without a tree!"

"It's in the library, we'll be going up there this evening to open gifts. If you want to put stuff up there now, go ahead," Vince answered.

I realized I only bought gifts for the immediate Cullen family Rosalie, Jasper and Liz and Vince.

"Don't worry Bella, I got you covered for Edward and Lyn," Rosalie assured me.

I sighed in relief.

"Guys, I'm leaving," Edward told everyone as he put his plate in the sink.He kissed Esme and Liz's cheeks and was out the door.

"Well, better find something to do, he's not going to be back for hours," Vince sighed.

"Where does he go?" Jasper asked curiously.

"To see Natalia," Lyn answered simply.

"I would like to know who this Natalia is," Rosalie grumbled, flipping her perfectly curled hair over her shoulder.

"You'll find out this evening, when we open our presents!" Esme clapped her hands.It seemed like everyone was in on this except the kids-and it wasn't fair!

"Well, what do we do now?" Alice sighed.

"Party!" Emmett yelled, waving his hands around in the air. Vince grabbed a remote control off of the couch and pressed the play button._Womanizer_from Britney Spears blasted through the speakers hidden in the ceiling. Although I hid this small fact from everyone, I was a continuous listener of Britney. Her songs were fun to listen to- not that I would tell anyone that though.

Unconsciously, I started singing along and bobbing my head to the beat. "OMG Bella, are you singing along to Britney?!" Alice squealed.

I blushed and nodded. She laughed and grabbed my hands. Everyone was in the living room dancing and acting silly. I joined in, dancing against Rose and Alice while Emmett whistled and howled at us. We laughed and fell over each other as we danced. _Supermassive__BlackHole_ from Muse began playing and Rose, Alice, and I started to pretend to grind.

Emmett pretended to faint onto the couch when Rose began smacking my ass while I smacked Alice's. Esme and Carlisle just did the usual...retro dance moves, same for Liz and Vince. But, the funniest thing was when Jasper got on the floor and did the worm.

This was the first time I saw him... **really cutting loose** and it was hilarious.

"Okay, let's take a break and get some food," Esme suggested, panting. We herded back into the kitchen and made sandwiches.

"What time is it?" I asked as I ate my spiced ham sandwich.

"It's almost four, Edward called us and he's headed back home," Vince told us. I nodded and poured some of the sweet tea. That stuff was addicting when it was made right-especially Turkey Hill_._I downed my cup and chewed on the ice while thinking about gifts.

The front door opened, letting us know Edward was home. I turned around to say hi until I saw a little girl with pale brown-almost golden hair down to her elbows and curly. Her bangs came down to her round glasses which framed big blue eyes. She had a cute face, a button nose, thick eye lashes and small pink lips. She looked like a china doll.

Half her body was hidden behind Edward, she gripped his pant leg tightly, and her knuckles were turning white. Her large eyes darted from each face that was staring at her. She cowered further behind Edward. He laid a hand on her head and bent down to her height so he was less intimidating.

"Natalia, you remember Aunt Liz," he said gently, stroking her long hair softly. She nodded and stuck a thumb into her mouth.

Natalia was the most adorable little girl I had ever seen. She had to be about three and she was shorter than average height. She was about as tall as an average tire.

"Hey little girl, you better come give your Auntie Liz a big hug," Liz said. Natalia released Edward hesitantly and took one step forward.

She glanced around again and then ran back to Edward. She was just so bashful. He chuckled and picked her up, cradling her by her bottom. He walked forward to Liz and deposited Natalia into her arms.

Natalia's tiny arms wrapped around her grandma's neck.

"Have you been good?" Liz cooed. A head of golden hair shook furiously. A smile grew on my lips as I watched this.

"Have you been good for Carmen?" she asked.

Natalia nodded again.

"Mom, stop interrogating her, my angel is perfect," Edward sighed, taking hold of the child again.

"Okay Nat, this is your Aunt Esme," he pointed to her. Natalia looked over her shoulder shyly to see Esme. Esme smiled sweetly and waved. Natalia blushed furiously.

"This is your Uncle Carlisle," he pointed each person out before moving on.

"This is Miss Bella" he grinned at me and waved which made Natalia wave in turn. I waved back and smiled. "Next is Miss Rosalie and Mr. Jasper," he pointed out the twins who each smiled.

"Then this is Miss Alice and Mr. Emmett," he pointed them out quickly.

"Well, now that we're introduced, who is this cutie we have here?" Rosalie cooed, leaning forward in her seat.

"This is my daughter Natalia," Edward beamed brightly, his eyes alive with love and adoration.

I gasped. I didn't know anything about him-and I never expected him to be the type to have a secret daughter. Thankfully, my gasp was caught in the under current of Emmett's booming laughter.

"Looks like Eddie's not as perfect as we all thought!" He bellowed. A startled whine erupted from Natalia. Tears formed in her eyes as she jumped, scared of the sudden noise Emmett had caused.

He immediately stopped and his expression softened.

"Hey kid, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry," he told her in a lower tone. Edward wiped the crocodile tears from her eyes and bounced her.

"Can you accept Emmett's apology?" He whispered to her, trying to teach her manners. She nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"Go give him a hug," he ordered her. Natalia reached her arms out to Emmett who took her against his chest. He was like a giant teddy bear holing her and looking at her softly.

"That's so adorable," Alice said.

The rest of us women awed together and the men grumbled something about us being too sentimental. We glared at them.

"Okay, let's get dinner started now that we're all here," Liz saidand scurried into the dining room. The table had been set all day today and the food was already on serving platters.

Everyone grabbed a plate and went through the serving line.

We sat at the table and said grace together. Natalia sat in a booster seat between Edward and me. He cut up the ham into small chunks for her and filled her sippy cup with some sweet tea.

"Daddy, I don't want the peas," Natalia said, tugging on his sleeves. I had already drowned mine in steak sauce, which was the way I liked to eat them ever since I was three.

"You have to eat the vegetables," he said authoritatively. She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Natalia, why don't you try putting some steak sauce on them, that's how I like to eat mine," I suggested.

She glanced at my plate and then at Edward. He grinned at her and picked up the steak sauce. He poured a little on them and Natalia took a bite.

"They're okay," she said, and continued eating.

Edward mouthed a thank you to me and I nodded. Dinner was centered on the newest addition to our crazy family.

She concentrated on stabbing the last pea rolling around on her plate. Eventually, she picked it up with her fingers and stuck it in her mouth along with all her fingers. Three year olds were so silly. Edward chuckled and wiped her hand and mouth off with his napkin.

Vince came from the kitchen with a bottle of wine for the adults and we began talking about things like the current economy and politics. I looked to Edward every so often to see he was talking about it as well. My eyes fell to Natalia who was resting her head on the back of the chair asleep. She had chocolate around her mouth from the cake we had eaten.

"Maybe we should wrap things up down here and get started on the gifts," I suggested. We cleaned up and migrated to the library for presents.

It was huge. The tree was right in the center with tons of presents underneath it. Alice was the first one running to the tree, digging up her presents. She had a pile of ten.

"Alice, why do you have ten presents?" I asked.

"I had to get myself a little something," she said in a duh tone.

I shook my head. Alice was one of a kind. We all got ours into a pile and began to open them. The first one was from Esme for me. I opened it to see she had knitted me a royal blue sweater with ¾ sleeves. I got up and kissed her cheek. She blushed. My next one was from Carlisle; it was a first aid kit.

"Oh ha-ha Carlisle, real nice," I laughed sarcastically.

He chuckled and patted me on my head.

I had one from Vince and Liz which was a necklace with a pearl on it and matching earrings.

"Thank you guys so much!" I jumped up and hugged them both.

My next one was from Alice, shoes. Jimmy Choos to be exact.

"Alice," I groaned. She smirked at me and giggled. I put them in the pile of opened gifts and went to the one from Rose. Make up. She was always trying to get me to do stuff like that.

I thanked her anyway. Next was the one from Emmett. It was a t-shirt with two hands shaped like they were to cup my breasts. I blushed furiously as I thought back to last night and Edward's hands cupping them. Rose hit him over the head for me though.

"Don't worry Emmett, I finally got you back this time," I told him. He opened his gift from me and it was a t-shirt that said _buffet slayer_ on it with the picture of a fork. He chuckled and squeezed me to death in that death trap he called a hug.

The next was from Edward. A thin brown envelope with my name written in the most elegant cursive I'd ever seen. I opened it up and slid the papers out of it. Reading it, I let out a squeak of surprise. He had named **me **co-owner of an apartment so long as I signed on the dotted line.

I jumped out of my seat on the floor and onto Edward, showering his face with kisses and hugging tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is great!" I squealed. I finally got off of him, realizing how...awkward and strange that was. Esme looked at me strangely before clearing her throat.

I noticed Edward's cheeks were tinged pink. He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned at me.

"It's no problem," he replied. I went back to my seat and folded the papers and put them into my pockets.

No one asked any questions about my out burst and went on opening gifts.

"Bella, I love it!" Esme gushed.

I had gotten her and the rest of the Cullen/Masen clan women necklaces. They were each butterflies with jewels in the wings. Esme's was silver with purple stones decorating the wings.

"Thanks Bella," chorused through the room.

"Okay, wait. Now it's Natalia's turn!" Vince told everyone. The little girl looked around and went to the tree to grab a present.

She pushed it over to Edward and crawled into his lap. He helped her rip off the wrapping and passed her the card inside. "Read the card for us sweetheart," he told her.

Natalia opened the card and held it in front of her face.

"Merry Christmas Natty, we hope you like all your gifts, love Auntie Liz and Uncle Vince," she read it out slowly with an accent I couldn't name and the typical 'w' replacing and 'r'. It was very cute-I was also very impressed by the fact that she could read so well, that's not something most three year olds could do. She pulled the box out of the wrapping and opened the top.

Inside was a leotard with a skirt and ballet slippers as well as pink tights. Natalia pushed the box to the side and went to Vince shyly. He lifted her up into his arms and kissed her light hair.

"Thank you Uncle," she told him, her voice muffled by his shirt.

The next present was from Esme and Carlisle. She tore it open by herself and found tap shoes. They all seemed to be bent on making a dancer out of this girl. I smiled about that.

"Alright, the next gift is from me. Dad, can you help me out?" Edward grinned. He got up and him and Vince went to a room branched off of the library.

He sound of wood getting scratched was heard before it was seen. Vince and Edward came out pushing a large bed. Natalia clapped her hands over her mouth in surprise. They stopped pushing the bed and she clambered onto it and began jumping up and down.

It was already made with tinker bell sheets and covers as well as pillow cases. It was white wood that had been glazed over and polished to shine.

"Thank you Daddy," Natalia smiled and jumped onto him, barely reaching him. She would have fallen had he not caught her just in time.

This was probably one of the best Christmases I had ever had. We cleaned up the wrapping paper and threw it away before getting our gifts. "Daddy, can I sleep in my bed tonight?" Natalia asked.

"Do you want to sleep in the library, you can't be in that big place all by yourself," he chuckled, kissing her nose.

She clasped her hands together and pleaded.

"Tomorrow night, okay? I wouldn't want to leave my baby up there by herself," he promised her. She nodded.

"Can I play with Ms. Bella tonight?" she asked him.

"Natty, I'm sure Ms. Bella is tired after today, maybe"-

I cut him off. "Its fine, I'd love to get to know her better," I agreed.

She climbed into my arms and we headed back to my room.

"So Natalia, how old are you?" I asked her as we descended down the steps.

"Thwee," she held up her fingers. I giggled at her voice.

"Oh yeah, when's your birthday?" I asked.

"Mine's is Daddy's. It's June 20," she told me. Now that was an interesting fact.

"Really, did you guys have a big party together?"

"Yes, Ms. Carmen made a big cake and all of us ate it, but I got the biggest piece," she smiled, making gestures with her hands.

"Alright, this is my room that we're going to play in," I opened the door to show her. She wiggled her way to the ground and went to my bed.

"Bella, I have a game we can play!" Alice sang as she came in.

"What is that, Alice?" I asked her.

"Dress up!" she squealed and grabbed her make up case from under her bed. I groaned when she did so.

"Natalia, you can you get your suitcase and we'll pick out a pretty outfit for tomorrow?" Rosalie asked.

Natalia nodded and slipped off of my bed. She scrambled out of the room to Edward's. She pushed the door open and crawled under his bed. She disappeared for a good second before coming back with a hot pink suitcase. She dragged it back into the room and unzipped it.

"Wow Natalia, you have such pretty dresses," Rosalie said. It was a lavender dress with a white sash around the middle and a white lace collar with princess sleeves and white lace at the bottom.

"My Daddy got me that one," Natalia pointed to it.

"Can I see you in it?" I asked her. She nodded and grabbed the dress.

"Oh Bella, now we can dress up Natalia!" Alice clapped her hands together.

"Alice, we're trying to play with the girl, not torture her!" I said, laughing.

She shrugged and began getting things out for hair. I sighed. It seemed like everything I said went in one ear and out the other when it came to that pixie.

**Oh yeah, another chapter revised and done thanks to my beta MistressElektra. She's awesome.**


End file.
